Another Set of Wings
by Henny14
Summary: Dean Winchester was not the praying type, but his little brother was dying. The doctors said that he only had mere hours to live. He had nothing to lose, so, he did it. What he did not expect was for an angel to appear and say he'd save Sam's life if Dean helped him in an oncoming apocalypse... AU. No slash.
1. Chapter 1: Angel of the Lord

**Title:** Another Set of Wings

**Author:** Henny14

**Summary:** Dean Winchester was not the praying type, but his little brother was dying. The doctors said that he only had mere hours to live. He had nothing to lose, so, he did it. What he did not expect was for an angel to appear and say he'd save Sam's life if Dean helped him in an oncoming apocalypse...

**Rating:** T for violence and some swearing.

**Warnings:** AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Supernatural. Those rights go to the CW and Eric Kripke.

* * *

Machines bleeped and Doctors and Nurses ran to and fro. The hospital was loud and busy, and that sickening smell was worse than ever, but none of that mattered to Dean Winchester. He sat by a bed in a private room beside his comatose little brother. It wasn't supposed to end up this way. He and Sam had been on a road trip after their father had been murdered. It had been to get away from death, not to come back to it, and if only Dean had seen the oncoming car and if only Sam hadn't been sleeping. Then maybe the doctors could have saved him. Maybe if the car had crashed into the driver's side and not the passenger's then it wouldn't have been Sam in this situation.

Sam looked so peaceful, like he was ready to die. The doctors said he had four hours max. It couldn't end this way. Dean had lost everyone. His mother had died in a fire when he was only four years old. And his Dad had been murdered. Dean wished it had been him, all those times. Then he wouldn't have to face losing his family. Dean thought back to the last time he'd felt so helpless, it had been around a year ago; when his father died.

_Dean, Sam and John walked along a darkened street, carrying several shopping bags. _

_"This party will be awesome! Especially now that we have pie," Dean said. _

_"I'm proud of you Sam," John said, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Graduating Stanford. It's a real achievement."_

_"Thanks, Dad," Sam said, smiling slightly._

_They turned down an alley, seemingly empty. _

_"I'm proud of you too, Dean. Taking up the family business like that. You've both made your old man proud."_

_Dean and Sam smiled at their father. This was the happiest they'd been in years. Now they were trying to be a family again, everything would be alright._

_"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" A man clad all in black appeared, with a mask covering his face. He had a rather large gun in his hands and was pointing it at Dean. "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" John and Sam removed their wallets and threw them on the ground next to the man while Dean checked his pockets._

_"I don't have mine!" he shouted._

_"Of course you do," the man with the gun snarled. "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" He put his finger on the trigger and fired. _

_It all happened in a split second, John somehow managed to jump in front of Dean and take the bullet. The man who shot him ran away, still holding their wallets. _

_"Call 911!" Dean yelled, checking his father's pulse. "You're okay, Dad. You're gonna be okay."_

_Sam shakily took out his phone and dialled. "Hello... It's my Dad, he's been shot. There was a man with a gun. No, I didn't see his face, he was wearing a mask. Please send an ambulance! He's dying!"_

_Sam hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. _

_"Dean... Sam..."_

_"Dad. We're here. The ambulance is on it's way," Sam said shakily. _

_"Dean... look after Sammy for me."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Love you boys..." he trailed off, taking one last breath before we went still._

_"Dad! No, you can't leave us!"_

_Sirens approached and cars drew up, but all Sam and Dean cared about was their Dad, and willing him to come back to them._

Dean came out of his thoughts. This was no time to be reliving past memories. All Dean knew was that he had eternal bad luck and he knew it. Everyone he ever loved would die, sooner or later. His Dad, his Mom, now Sammy.

Dean wasn't ready to say goodbye. When the doctors had started talking about funeral arrangements he had felt nauseous. He'd told them to leave him alone and that Sam wasn't going to die. He'd threatened them, but deep down, he knew that it was the end. Dean was trying to hold back tears when he saw Sam, just lying there for the first time after the crash. Dean had needed 10 stitches, one plaster cast on his arm and he had a mild concussion. Nothing too serious . Sam looked vulnerable. Like a small child sleeping peacefully after a long couldn't stand this. This waiting for Sam to die. He hadn't said his goodbyes yet. He could not bring himself to, so Dean did something he never thought he would do in his life. He prayed.

"I need some help," Dean said. This was the number one stupidest thing he had ever done. "I need help for Sammy. Please. He hasn't done anything wrong. It should be me in that hospital bed. I'll do anything to get him back. Amen."

Dean sighed. There really was no point. But he had basically no hope left, so what did he have to lose? If Sam was gone, Dean was better off dead.

"Hello, Dean," a new voice said, almost with a hint of concern.

"Go away," Dean said, without bothering to turn. "I know you want to arrange a funeral, but Sam isn't gonna die. If you mention it again I will kick your ass," he growled.

"Dean..."

Dean turned around. He was curious, but he hated to admit it. A man wearing a trench coat and a suit stood in the doorway of the hospital room. He was new. "How do you even know my name?"

"Dean, I came because you called," the man said calmly.

"I didn't call anyone! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dean growled, beginning to get really angry at this man. He stepped closer, backing the stranger closer to the wall of the hospital room.

"I'm here to help," the man began, backing further away. "I came because you prayed."

Dean stepped back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

Dean scoffed. "There's no such thing."

"You prayed, and I heard you. I can heal your brother," Castiel stated, looking Dean in the eye.

"The hell you can. You heard me praying and now you're pretending to be some angel?!" Dean exploded, surging forwards and pressing Castiel up against the wall."MY BROTHER IS DYING! YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!"

"Dean," Castiel said, calmly. "I can help your brother." The lights flickered off and two great shadowy wings appeared behind him, stretching the entirety of the small hospital room. Then the lights came back on and Dean looked at Castiel. Was he for real? Had a real angel just flapped in and said he would help Sam? Dean wasn't completely buying it.

"How did you do that?" Dean questioned.

Castiel tilted his head. "I told you."

"Right. And how do you think you can help him?"

"I can heal him, but I already told you that."

"Heal him how?"

Castiel gave him a confused look and sat down on a chair by the bedside.

"I can offer you a deal. You help me and I save your brother," he said.

"And if you're a so called angel, what would I have to do?" Dean asked.

"Terrible things are afoot," Castiel said, looking serious.

"What kinds of things?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel questioningly. Dean wasn't sure about the 'Angel' but, his story seemed quite real. But, then again maybe this was some crazy dream and Sam was okay and they were back in the motel room.

"This may be hard for you to grasp, Dean."

"And this isn't? I've just met a freaking angel!"

"Dean. Everything you've ever imagined is real. The Apocalypse is coming. Lucifer is coming. You may know him as the Devil or Satan. 61 of the 66 seals have already been broken. The 66 seals are locks you could say to Lucifer's cage in hell. If all of them are broken, Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer?! First you say angels and now the Devil? How in hell can I help you with this?" Dean exclaimed.

"You are of use. My superiors will not tell me exactly, but you have a role to play, I will tell you when you are needed."

Dean looked Castiel in the eyes. "I'll do it if you can help Sam," he said firmly.

Castiel nodded. "As you wish." He walked forward and placed two fingers on Sam's forehead. "Your brother is healed. He will sleep for a few hours. I will come when it is time."

"Thank you," Dean said, but Castiel was gone. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down and Sammy's bedside, watching him.

* * *

The doctors were calling it a miracle. Sam was healed. He lay in bed, his breathing tube removed. The 'drugs' were just wearing off and he would wake up soon.

"Dean." Sam's voice was raspy and weak.

"Sammy. Hey, s'okay. I crashed the car. You hit your head," Dean said, smiling at Sam.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "I'm okay, only a few mild injuries. I can't say the same about Baby though."

Sam's eyes widened. He knew how much that car meant to Dean. "Will... will you have to scrap it?"

"No! I'll fix her up. It doesn't really matter now. I'm just glad you're okay."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I was only sleeping," he laughed weakly.

Dean grimaced. "Of course you were."

One thought surged through Dean's head._ What the hell had he got himself into?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it! I currently obsessed with Supernatural, so I decided to make my creative juices flow and make this! Also, a big thanks to my Beta, Ackeberlynn. They really helped improve this fanfic and point out all my mistakes. Also, the title was taken from a song by Rocket to the Moon of the same name (I found it on a playlist of songs that reminded them of SPN). Hope you liked it, and please review. I will try and update soon! Xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2: Lucifer Rising

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the accident. They were staying at their Uncle Bobby's. Bobby Singer owned a car scrap yard and he seemed to be obsessed with the supernatural. He had all kinds of books about Demons, Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, you name it. Dean wondered what Bobby would say if he knew angels were real. He would probably say that Dean was crazy. Dean probably was. With all the things going on it probably messed with his mind. Maybe he had dreamed the angelic encounter.

Dean had spent the last three weeks fixing his car, which had been really badly damaged. He could not stop thinking about what the angel had said. How could this angel possibly be real? Dean was having trouble imagining it, but the healing Castiel had done... there was no explaining it. Sam was completely normal. There were no strange side-effects of angel healing, as far as Dean could see. It was like the accident had never happened.

Dean still hadn't heard from Castiel. The angel had said he'd come when Dean was needed, but gave no indication of when that was.

The whole ordeal of Sam nearly dying had almost broken Dean. Not that he wasn't broken already, like losing his mother and father as well as being homeless and living on the road all his life. All the pain, dispair. It was like he was living in a over-dramatic TV show, except it was all real, but Dean dealt with it. He had to.

He sat on the hood of the Impala drinking a beer. It was the most relaxing thing he'd done for the whole month and it definitely wasn't relaxing.

Suddenly, Dean heard a flutter of wings and saw Castiel standing beside him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted. He looked like he'd been in a fight. His trenchcoat was covered in blood and dirt, but were no signs of injury. Dean wondered if angels could get hurt or if they could, whether they could heal themselves.

"Hey," Dean said, "Where have you been? It's been weeks."

"I've been... occupied. Another four seals have been broken. The last is in the process of being broken. Dean. I said I would come when you were needed. Well, you are needed now."

"What do have to do?" Dean asked nervously, he was not sure he could do it; in fact he was sure he couldn't.

"Come," Castiel placed two of his fingers on to Dean's forehead. There was a flapping of wings and suddenly the surroundings changed. Dean couldn't really describe the feeling, but it wasn't exactly enjoyable, maybe like flying and Dean did not like that.

Dean stumbled a little but he managed steady himself quickly. "Where are we?" he asked. They were standing in a field of some sort. It was sunset and the sun cast a warm glow over the houses and trees in the distance. Looking in the other direction; away from the sun, a chapel stood, a shadow against the pinkish sky. A breeze ruffled Dean's coat slightly and birds twittered their evening song. [R10]

"We are in Ilchester, Maryland. This is where Lucifer will break free. This is where the demon Ruby and Jake Talley are attempting to kill Lilith; the last seal. We must stop them or Lucifer will escape his cage."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't know how to do this! I've never even met a Demon, let alone know how to stop one!" Dean couldn't believe this angel. He wasn't ready for this.

"Leave that to me. I will do everything in my power to stop them."

"What do I need to do then?" Dean asked, unsure.

"I will tell you once we are at the chapel."

Castiel took off at a brisk pace and Dean had to run catch up.

"Why can't you just zap us in there?"

"There are angel warding symbols on the inside, meaning I can't enter. And even if we appeared closer to the Chapel, we would surely be detected, which is something we can't possibly risk."

"Is there some kind of angel back-up coming?" Dean inquired.

"No. My superiors do not know I am here, and I would like to keep it that way. Many of my brothers and sisters; they want the apocalypse, and were helping Lilith break Lucifer free. The others are not powerful enough. If they found of that I was doing this... I would surely be punished or killed. You cannot tell anyone that I am doing this."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, and anyway, it's not like I'm gonna meet any other angels anytime soon."

"No... I suppose not."

They had arrived at the Chapel. Castiel and Dean stopped at a small back entrance. The angel reached into his pocket and drew out a can of some sort.

"Spray paint?! What the hell am I gonna do with this?"

"Use it to score out all of the Angel warding sigils so I can enter. They look like this," Castiel handed Dean a piece of paper with some strange symbols drawn on it.

"Uh, okay." Dean took the items that Castiel held out to him.

"And take this," Castiel drew a long, thin, silver blade.

"What is it?"

"It's an angel blade. It can kill angels and demons, so you will be sufficiently protected."

"Um, thanks..." Dean took it and concealed it. He didn't really want to tell the angel that he had never even handled a blade before, except when he was chopping onions. Maybe he could imagine the Demons were vegetables, and he was chopping them up for his dinner?Bad idea; that sounded very creepy.

"Go," Castiel stated, barely a whisper. "I will join you when I can enter."

Dean nodded slightly and slipped in through the door. It was cold and damp in the chapel and his footsteps echoed slightly against the stone floor. He came across the first few symbols and sprayed a large X on top of them, making sure all the lines were broken.

Dean didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly scared. He'd only just found out about this and now he was stopping the Devil? It was too much for him to handle. He sprayed over a few more sigils. There weren't many left, only around five or so.

He sprayed over four and walked over to the remaining one. This was slightly uneventful, he thought. He had expected the Demons to try and kill him or something, but nobody had noticed him so far.

"Crap!" he shouted a little too loudly as he dropped the can on the floor. Now he could hear footsteps approaching, they'd obviously heard him. He hurriedly checked the can and managed to spray half over the sigil. Suddenly a blonde woman appeared, an angry look on her face. Her eyes looked black in the light; no they were black. A demon, as Castiel had said they had black eyes.

Dean managed to spray over the other lines before he was pinned up against the wall.

"Well... what have we here?" she mused, tracing her fingers across his face.

"Get away from me!" Dean yelled, but she put a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh!" she murmured, smiling evilly at him.

Suddenly, fire erupted from her eyes and she screamed, crumpling to the floor, revealing Castiel.  
Dean slid on to the ground, without the pressure of her power pinning him. He stood up and straightened himself.

"Thanks."

Castiel did not reply. "Come. We must hurry. Ruby is already here and so is Lilith. The final seal will be broken in a matter of minutes."

Dean followed him. This was a really bad situation. He was sure that if Castiel had been even a second later, he would be laying on the floordead thanks to that demon.

They arrived in a matter of seconds, but Dean could see it was too late. What Dean guessed was Lilith lay on the stone floor, blood pouring out of a wound on her stomach. A tall, dark-skinned man and a shorter woman with dark hair stood over the body, smiling.

Castiel's eyes widened in fear. "We're too late..." he whispered. "Lucifer is rising."

The blood seeped into a strange symbol, and light began to erupt. Lucifer, Dean guessed.

"We must leave."

The next thing Dean knew they were back at Bobby's, in his living room. Castiel looked blank, stunted. No, he looked hopeless. "This was all for nothing..."

"No it wasn't. We'll find a way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can," Dean promised the angel, trying to make him feel better. The truth was, Dean was not at all sure.

Dean turned on the TV. The news blared over the screen, the headline read 'BREAKING NEWS. TSUNAMI TO HIT JAPAN'

"It has begun," Castiel whispered.

It definitely had, and Dean knew nothing would be the same again.

* * *

**Author's note: **Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Thank you to my beta, ackeberlynn! Please review, follow and favourite! Reviews make my day!


End file.
